Another Love Story
by Samantha xo
Summary: A teenage girl named Samantha , falling head over heals for a guy but who knew she had a look alike who lived with her dad ? Right, no one but her mom and dad .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Meeting Him

Well , it was the last day of school . Me and my friends were headed to the beach to begin the summer . We were your average teens partying sex drinking whos knows what else . We had gotten into Emilys car , driving blasting music screaming through the windows . We had arrived to the beach took a spot right under the sun , stripped down to our bathing suits .

I Samantha didnt want to i had that insecure side of me , i felt so.. fat compared to all my friends and it sucked . We put sun tan lotion on , i went with Emily to the cocunut bar , Emily like always ran ahead of me i was just looking down at the sand enjoying the beach . Until , someone bumped into me .. or i might have bumped into him .

I didnt bother looking up "mind watching where yo-" I looked up "oh im sorry" I think he was the most gorgeous living thing i've ever layed eyes on . He was so handsome .

He spoke gently with a thick british accent "No , darlin' im sorry i should watch where im going"

I just starred at him , as Emily Came back and coughed sarcastically giggiling , and walking away

"Uhm , so i'll see you around I guess?" He nodded

"How bout tomorrow at eight at the Coconut Bar?"

I let out a soft smile "Sure" . He told me his name was Zayn , and that i should bring a few of my friends along for his .

I slowly , turned around to walk away , looking back smiling then sitting down as he walked away and Emily started asking so many questions "Whats his name? Did you get his number? Hes hot . How old is he?"

I replied "Emily shut up . He wants me to bring a few friends tomorrow were gonna meet , and hes bringing his friends to , and if you dont shut up it wont be you" Emily , just looked in me in surprise

" Hes hot , imagine his friends " She squeled .

Charlotte screamed "Can I go ? i want to please , Samantha pleasee!" I just laughed

"Yes Charlotte you can come" ...

{tomorrow night}

Emily screamed "Samantha , you bitch are you ready ?" I walked out in a white tank top and a black short little pencil skirt , with a black pair of flats. Serena blew a whistle .

I said "Shut up , Serena" i turned a bit red.

Summer came out "Im ready , girlies" .

Emily said "hey , summer you going to the beach or a stripper club ?" We all laughed , but Summer just flipped her off.

As , we walked for the door , Emily had been my bestfriend since Pre-school she looked at me whispering "You planning to get it in ?" she giggled and winked .

I looked at her with a stern face "No Emily , I'm not you"

Emily groaned "Shh' dont even remind me of that"

Charlotte screamed "MY CAR" we headed to Charlottes car , getting in the five of us .

Serena giggled and spoke out "Samantha , your butts so big"

I laughed a bit "your just jealous"

Serena laughed along "very , atleast he'll have something to grab"

We kept driving , we got to the beach and saw a sparkling Hummer H3 right next to Summers White Charger .

Summer smirked "someones fancy" Charlotte looked over Summers shoulder

"Very , I like it" Charlotte said

Emily "shut up and lets go" she made a face , unlocking the door getting out. We all walked out , I passed my hand through my hair flattening it a bit .

Zayn's POV

He looked at Harry "Hey Harry , look shes for you" Him and the boys laughed as he pointed at Summer .

Harry smirked a bit " I guess she is , Well Niall gets her then" Harry had pointed at Charlotte . Niall smiled "im perfectly fine by that , I'll take her to Nandos some day"

Louis said " I hope one of them likes Carrots though" Liam chocked on his own words

"What if one of them wants me to eat with a spoon ? im going to freak"

Zayn chuckled "Oh shut up Liam"

Samantha's POV

She Smiled , as Zayn walked over to her and gave her a small gentle hug , she hugged him back .

I spoke "Well This is Charlotte , Summer , Serena , and Emily" she nodded

He gave them each a kiss on the cheek before walking over to his friends with them .

Zayn gave them a small look "So uhm , This is Harry , Liam , Louis , And Niall"

Things went as planned , Harry ended up being with Summer , Niall With Charlotte Louis was with Serena , and Liam was lucky Emily had a phobia of spoons as well .

I and Zayn had walked out , who knows where Harry and Summer had went . Summer was known for that , walking out . Me and Zayn took a seat on the sand we sat there and talked .

Zayn asked "So hows school ?"

I replied "well I just graduated"

... It was around 2am now , me and the girls had said bye to the boys and walked over to the car and got in.

Summer looked at me through the rearview mirror "so what'd you guys do ?"

I looked at her "I think the question is more what did you do? we just kissed once maybe twice thats tops"

Emily she couged "mhm , more like a french kiss." I hit her playfully.

"I wanna go home im tired" Charlotte " I think we all are , arent we ?"

"Hey Samantha , mind if I stay at your place tonight?" Emily asked .

I Nodded "sure , why not."

Charlotte dropped off me and Emily at my place , we walked up the stairs , and I pulled out the pull out bed for Em as she layed down . I changed into a pair of shorts and got onto my bed smiling at the ceiling.

Emily started talking "Hey Samantha , you think you like him?" I shrugged

"I just met him i dont know yet.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Question

Well , its been a few months now . Me and Zayn have gotten really close , Serena found someone better for her Richard the schools asshole , Liam and Emily have gotten close as well , Niall is single no ones heard from Charlotte in a while anyways . Summers just beein throwing herself at guys , usual old Summer I thought to myself.

Zayn snapped his fingers in my face "hey you alright?" I shacked my head

"Yeah , im fine just day dreaming" He stepped closer to me , I bit my lip looking up at him . He spoke softly

"Can I ask you a question?"

I nodded "yes , anything" He smiled

"Well then , will you be my girlfriend?" I looked up at him in shock trying to hold back a squel "YES i will be your girlfriend!"

He smiled wide leaning down to give me a small peck on the lips . I felt my blood rush , my heart beating faster , I was so happy , it wasnt usual .

I went running to Emilys house , banging on the door as she opened .

She laughed "why so happy?"

I squeled "Zayn asked me to be his girlfriend!" She gave me a hug , i hugged her back tightly . Emily smiled "aw , i'm so happy for you" I pulled back from the hug

"So hows things with you and Liam?"

Emily laughed "Just come in" I walked in as she closed the door . Emily smiled.

"Well , were definately moving faster than you and Zayn but you know were still not dating or anything" I looked at her

"Oh im sorry"

Emily shooke her head "its fine"

She smiled "were kinda like friends with benefits" We both laughed

"Your such a slut Em" I laughed.

"Well you should start to be one to!" She smirked . I smiled running my hand down my arm "Maybe i will maybe i wont"

I later decided it was time to go home , even though the last person i wanted to see right now was my mom . I walked into the house seeing my mom with her boyfriend in the kitchen I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs . I heard my mom call after me

"SAMANTHA! you dont say hi to me and your step dad?"

I just kept walking up the stairs , ignoring her closing my door sitting on the bed . I layed back, slowly falling asleep.

It was the next morning , me and Emily headed over to Zayns pent house we walked in. Zayn greeted me with a warm kiss on the lips , I smiled kissing him back trying not to break the kiss . As Emily headed over to Liam, he gave her a huge bear hug, I pulled back from the kiss.

I spoke softly "Zayn, weres the bathroom?"

He pointed , letting out a small grin "you know I could go in there and help you"

I laughed "No thanks I think i could handle myself" I walked to the bathroom walking in, locking the door.

I looked at myself in the mirror thinking to myself "_why would he want such an ugly girl like me? This isnt normal, maybe this is a joke.. or just maybe hes just not a big ass douche_" I let myself out, getting a bit startled to see Harry standing there

"Harry! you scared me." Harry chuckled

"Well i'm sorry , for seeing if you were still alive in there" Me and harry walked back to the rest of the people , I took a seat next to Zayn but he pulled me onto his lap wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned a light pink , throwing my head forward so my hair could hide it. Niall shouted "lets go to Nandos" Emily turned to face him

"Niall , there is no Nandos over here in America" Niall frowned

"America sucks , I want Food" Liam spoke nearly as loud as Niall

"When dont you want food Niall?" Everyone laughed , including Niall. We ended up going to Olive Garden to eat. After we finished eating everyone argued about who should pay , but ofcourse Harry won .

I was beyond tired, the next morning I woke up next to Zayn I thought to myself "_what happend last night ? did we actually have sex?_" I shook my head , I would've remembered. I looked at the clock , realizing it wasnt morning it was actuall two o'clock in the afternoon. I got up quickly , Emilys gonna kill me we had a photoshoot at three i was thinking how long would it take for me to get to the studio . Zayn woke up rubbing his eyes

"Hey , where you going?" He looked so adorable waking up. I was holding my phone , seeing three missed calls from Emily .

"Babe, I have a photo shoot with Emily" Zayn smirked

"I could give you a ride if you want" I Looked down , then back at him

"I'd feel bad , for waking you up" He shook his head

"No, its fine" He got up , sliding on his sneakers . I Grabbed my flats

"You could come in and stand on the sidelines if you want to " Zayn smiled

"I'd love to" I smiled , walking toward the door with him walking outside over to his car . He opened the door for me as I got into the car buttoning my seat belt . We drove to the studio , I called Emily and Liam picked up . I spoke

"Hey Emily! im here"

Liam laughed "its Liam, mate" he handed the phone over to Emily she basically screamed "Where are you! I'd knew you'd do this!"

I groaned "Emily! calm down im walking up stairs right now"

I ran up the stairs , Zayn behind me. Him and Liam stood on the sidelines while they got me ready for the photoshoot. Emily was posing already , once i was ready I got up and walked to the stage floor . We changed outfits about a million times


End file.
